


The Love Of A Good Queen.

by flickawhip



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe means this wouldn't ever happen in actual history. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Of A Good Queen.

Elizabeth had watched over Margaret as she slept, as she had promised she would, and when the woman woke sobbing she had moved instantly to curl around her, comforting her tenderly, her lips brushing Margaret's forehead as she slept once more. Now it was morning and Elizabeth found she needed to know what had so upset her newest broken lover. Her touch was soft over Margaret's cheek and she leant to kiss her gently, this time on the lips. 

"Time to wake up Margaret."  
Margaret murred.

"Just five more minutes..."

She opened her eyes and mewed.

"Why did you wake me, what do you want?"  
"You... my darling."  
"Right now?"  
"If you feel up to it, my darling?"  
Margaret smiled shyly and nodded. Elizabeth smiled, kissing her sweetly. 

"Lie back for me, my sweet."  
Margaret lay back on the bed as she was asked to. Elizabeth smiled and settled over her, kissing her tenderly. 

"Let me know if you need to slow down."  
Margaret mewed and nodded. Elizabeth smiled, slowly undressing her lover before running gentle hands up and over Margaret's breasts, teasing them a little. Margaret mewed and squirmed with pleasure.   
"You like that dear one?"  
Margaret nodded. Elizabeth smiled, lowering her lips to the woman's bared breasts, taking her time to suckle lightly on them. Margaret panted and mewed. Elizabeth smiled, moving to run a hand up Margaret's inner thigh, continuing to lightly suckle on Margaret's breasts. Margaret's body began to shiver and squirm. Elizabeth smiled, lightly teasing the other woman's clit before pressing inwards. Margaret bucked and mewed loudly.   
"Okay dear heart?"  
Margaret nodded.

"But I may not last long…"  
"That's fine sweetness."

Elizabeth smiled, kissing her softly. 

"Lie back sweetheart, and trust me."  
Margaret nodded and lay back, still mewing and squirming. Elizabeth smiled and settled to lick and nip at Margaret's clit and cunt. Margaret mewled loudly.   
"Come for me my sweet."  
Margret screamed and came apart.


End file.
